goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Christmas Carol (1999 film)
This is about the 1999 film adaptation. For other adaptations, see A Christmas Carol (disambiguation). A Christmas Carol is a 1999 film adaptation of the Charles Dickens novel of the same name. Cast Singing cast *Patrick Stewart - Ebenezer Scrooge *Dominic West - Fred Bowley *Ian McNeice - Mr. Albert Fezziwig *Annette Badland - Mrs. Fezziwig *Saskia Reeves - Mrs. Cratchit *Leagh Conwell - Caroller *Tom Towndrow - Peter Cratchit *Zoe Timmins - Belinda Cratchit *Tabitha Francis, Barnaby Francis - Cratchit Children *Crispin Letts - Topper Haines *Celia Imrie - Mrs. Bennett Non-singing cast *Richard E. Grant - Bob Cratchit *Bernard Lloyd - Jacob Marley *Joel Grey - The Ghost of Christmas Past *Desmond Barrit - The Ghost of Christmas Present *Laura Fraser - Belle Plot On Christmas Eve in 1843, Ebenezer Scrooge, a surly money-lender at a counting house, does not share the merriment of Christmas. He declines his nephew Fred's invitation to join him for Christmas dinner and dismisses two gentlemen collecting money for charity. His loyal employee Bob Cratchit offers Scrooge to have Christmas off since there will be no business for Scrooge during the day and Scrooge accepts, but demands that Cratchit arrive "all the earlier" the following day. In his house, Scrooge encounters the ghost of his deceased business partner Jacob Marley, who warns him to repent his wicked ways or he will be condemned in the afterlife like he was, informing him that three spirits will visit him during the next three nights. At midnight, Scrooge is visited by the childlike Ghost of Christmas Past who takes him back in time to his childhood and early adult life. They visit his lonely school days, and then his time as an employee under Albert Fezziwig. Fezziwig throws a Christmas party, Scrooge attends and meets a young woman named Belle, whom he falls in love with. However, the Ghost shows Scrooge how Belle left him when he chose money over her. A tearful Scrooge extinguishes the Ghost as he returns to the present. At two o'clock, Scrooge meets the merry Ghost of Christmas Present, which shows Scrooge the joys and wonder of Christmas Day. Scrooge and the Ghost visit Cratchit's house, learning his family is content with their small dinner, Scrooge taking pity on Cratchit's ill son Tiny Tim. The Ghost eventually ages, commenting that Tiny Tim will likely not survive until next Christmas. As the Ghost dies, he warns Scrooge about the evils of "Ignorance" and "Want", two demonic children who manifest themselves before Scrooge as two wretched children. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come arrives, appearing as a tall, silent cloaked figure, and takes Scrooge into the future. At the stock exchange, Scrooge's acquaintances discuss the death of an unnamed colleague, but do not mourn him. In a den, Scrooge recognizes his charwoman, his laundress, and the local undertaker trading several of his stolen possessions to a fence named Old Joe. Later, he sees a young couple who owed Scrooge money are relieved he is dead, as they have more time to pay off their debt. The Ghost transports Scrooge to Cratchit's house, discovering Tiny Tim has died. The Ghost escorts Scrooge to a cemetery, and points to a grave, where the Ghost points out his own grave, revealing Scrooge was the man who died. Realizing this, Scrooge vows to change his ways just as the Ghost disappears. The grave opens, and Scrooge sees his dead self lying in a coffin. He falls into the grave, then clings to his own dead body as he falls through the earth into Hell. Awakening in his bedroom on Christmas Day, Scrooge finds the ghosts had visited him all in one night instead of three. Gleeful at having survived the spirits, Scrooge decides to surprise Bob's family with a turkey dinner, and ventures out with the charity workers and the citizens of London to spread happiness in the city. The following day, he gives Cratchit a raise and becomes like "a second father" to Tiny Tim, who escapes death. Scrooge and the Cratchits celebrate Christmas. Musical numbers *"Good King Wenceslas" - Caroller *"I Want to Marry Rose" - Mr and Mrs Fezziwig *"We've All Been Having a Go" - Mrs Cratchit and Children *"The First Noel" - Prisoners *"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" - Scrooge and Congregation *"Shy" - Topper and Guests Category: Films